


Remember

by Colourcodedbinders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Stydia, basically what stiles is thinking during his 6x01 mixtape, ghost riders, it's bad don't read it, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourcodedbinders/pseuds/Colourcodedbinders
Summary: He wants to list everything she does that makes his heart palpitate. How, even if she’s only his friend, he’s grateful that she’s letting him be there for her. He wants to hold her in his arms and thank her for being his anchor, for being the love of his life. He wants to convince her to love him back, too.But there isn’t enough time. He’ll be gone in a few seconds.ORIn which Stiles and Lydia are in the jeep before the Ghost Riders take him away, and poor boy just wants to tell Lydia how he feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Possibly real bad, read at your own risk.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine and mine only!

“Just remember,” he says, looking straight at her.

He’s looking into her eyes, thinking of how beautiful she looks in that floral dress, her hand in his. He’s falling in love all over again with how smart she is, how strong she makes him feel. He’s taking her in, committing her to memory. 

He doesn’t know if he’ll ever see her again. He hopes with every microfiber in his body that he will.

Frankly, he wants to say so much to her. He wants to tell her the story of how he fell in love with her. He wants to list everything she does that makes his heart palpitate. How, even if she’s only his friend, he’s grateful that she’s letting him be there for her. He wants to hold her in his arms and thank her for being his anchor, for being the love of his life. He wants to convince her to love him back, too.

But there isn’t enough time. He’ll be gone in a few seconds.  
He looks at her, and all he can do is make a silent plea. He pleads for her to remember that even when she thought that no one in the world cared about her, a clumsy, awkward boy thought of her his every waking moment. That she was his dream, his passion, his obsession. 

He wants her to remember that a certain boy’s love and attention made her realize that she didn’t need to be plastic. That her wit and caring heart didn’t make her weak, somehow. That it was alright to feel powerless at times, as long as she felt, in her heart, that she was doing the right thing.

He wants her to remember to never, ever doubt her powers, because he has complete faith in her. He wants her to remember that even when she feels like she’s going in the wrong direction, to trust herself. Because she’s never been wrong.

He wants her to see herself through his eyes, to see that she matters, that she doesn’t need to show off her breasts to every passing boy in order to get what she wants. She’s smart enough to achieve her every goal some other way.

He wants her to remember to be strong and fearless. He wants her to remember to never be afraid of breaking down, but to always have the strength to build herself and everyone she cares about back up.

He doesn’t care if she doesn’t remember his face, or his name, or what they mean to each other. He doesn’t care if she ever remembers the boy who loves her.

As long as she remembers that someone does. That someone out there loves her with his mind and body and soul and everything else he can call his. That she’s somebody’s world, and that if she shatters, she takes him right down with her.

And maybe, if he’s lucky, she’ll remember that that somebody is him.

But he can’t say all of that to her. He doesn’t have the time. He can see the Ghost Riders, just a couple of feet away. So he tries to say it all in just four simple words.

“Remember I love you.”

And all he remembers after that is his hands being ripped away from hers as her eyes are locked on his, somehow conveying everything he needs to hear without making a single sound.

She’ll understand, she’ll bring him back.

She’ll remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So here it is, my first ever published work.
> 
> I've got a couple of Stydia stories up my belt, so if you liked this, let me promise you that everything else I've got written is about a hundred times better. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and make sure to review!


End file.
